fobidden past
by princessdance711
Summary: koga finds a near dead girl and takes her back to his den and helps her recover. as time passes she reveals interesting facts about her and what happens when koga starts to fall for this strange girl? sparks fly in this exciting story as two strong wills
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and this is only my 2nd fic. I presonally think this is my best yet (gee there is a lot to go on) any ways please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fast Recovery andA Story Unfolds**

One day Koga was out looking for food near the northern lands when the smell of blood hit his sensitive nose. Without second thought he ran toward the smell. When he got there he saw the mangled body of a beautiful ebony-haired girl. Upon closer inspection he found her to still be alive but only just. Carefully Koga picked the girl up and took her back to his den to be treated and nursed back to health.

**One week later**

The ebony-haired beauty finally came to and tried to sit up only to fail and have some strong arms help her get comfortable again.

"So you're finally up?" a masculine voice said "'bout time."

"Uh? Wh..where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked

"Oh sorry. My name's Koga and you're in my den." Koga said. "Now do you mind telling me who you are?" he asked.

"My name is Kags." she said. "Why do I hurt so much?" Kags questioned.

"Because you have a broken leg, several cracked ribs, a deep gash in you stomach, and bumps and bruises accompanied with cuts and scrapes. Your very lucky you are alive and that it was I who found you in the nick of time and not some other demon." replied Koga.

"Thank you. But one thing is still plaguing me. You're a demon yourself so why save a ningen like me? I mean not that I'm not grateful, but what do you possibly have to gain from it?" Kags asked him.

"I really have no idea. I guess the reason I saved you was because of your beauty." he mumbled. "Any way how old are you?" he asked forgetting about her first question.

"I'm 13" Kags answered. "Can you please help me sit up?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not! Your injured and I'm not doing anything that could risk you health!" Koga shouted at her seeming ridiculous request.

"B..b…but" she said increase her puppy dog face.

It was Koga's undoing. Unwillingly he helped her sit up and he was amazed at what he was witnessing. After helping Kags rest up against the wall he backed up a little as she started to chant something under her breath that he couldn't even catch. Then he felt her energy rise as a pink light surrounded her. He watched in amazement as all of her wounds disappeared and the pink light faded.

"There that takes care of everything but the broken leg." Kags said before falling from her sitting position into Koga's waiting arms asleep.

As Koga looked down at her he wonder just what he had gotten himself into he layed the sleeping girl on the futon and check all of her wounds finding that she was right. The only remaining wound was her broken leg but it was almost healed. Someone knocked on the door (AN: can caves have doors? Oh well) and Koga looked up only to tell the person that he didn't want to be bothered. The person at the door left and Koga went back to his wondering.

'_What is this girl? There is no way she could only be 13 and do that!' _he thought to himself. _'I'm going to get the answers that I want and I'm not leaving her side till I do.'_ he resolved.

**several hours later**

Kags started to shift as she was waking up. When she open one of mesmerizing brown eyes she found Koga staring intently at her. Koga waited till she sat up to jump her with all the questions he had running through his mind.

"What the hell was that!" Koga screamed at her.

"What was what? Oh…wait… earlier? Just a simple healing spell." Kags stated calmly.

"Simple! Your only 13! Most adults can't do that! No wait most Demon adults can't do that! Where did you come from and where did you learn that!" Koga yelled.

"Well…My parents died when I was 2 so I left home and started training with a bunch of village priests and priestesses till the age of 11 then I went in search of the demon that killed my parents." Kags replied.

"That's one strange story. I'm sorry about your parent though. What was the demon's name?" Koga asked.

"I know not his name. All I know is that he has black hair, is a shape-shifter, and has a spider scar on his back."

"NARAKU!" Koga spat. "Don't worry I'll help you find and defeat him."

"Why?" Kags asked.

"Because he is a common enemy. He killed half my brothers. How would you like it if after your leg is fully healed I teach you to fight?"

"I would…yawn…like that…very much." Kags said sleepily.

"Why don't you get some rest young one." Koga suggested.

Kags looked up at him and smiled and with that fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

well what do you think? chapter 2 will be up in a little while. please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so please don't sue.

AN: I still only have a little bit of a clue as to where I'm going with this story it came to one night in a dream so I wrote it down if you like it please let me know if you hate I don't care please still review

Chapter 2: Coming Clean

"Kags wake up! Koga's coming back today." a voice said

"I don't want to get up Ginta." Kags said sleepily as she rolled back over.

"But if Koga gets back and you're still in bed?" Ginta asked.

"Koga…coming back…today!" the girl screamed as she hurriedly kicked Ginta out and got ready. "I'm going to wait here for Koga's arrival while you take some people and gather some food and water for his return." Kags ordered Ginta.

Ginta and Kags went their separate ways. After a little wait Kags saw Koga limping toward her. Quickly she ran to him noticing his sever wounds.

"Oh my God! Koga! You're hurt! Please let me heal you!" Kags said frantically.

"Okay…but please…first…take me back…to the den." Koga replied out of breathe.

"But Koga your seriously injured please let me help you now!" she argued.

"No…Not out here…" Koga said with little breathe left.

Kags realizing there wasn't much time help Koga back to the den then to his futon and concentrated her energy and healed him. (AN: It was the same as when she healed herself only with a blue light surrounding both of them because she was healing someone other than herself.) Koga sat up amazed that she fully healed him, but remembering what he had found out on his journey he was quickly of the amazement.

"I have some interesting news Kags." Koga said just as Kags passed out from the healing process and landed in his arms. "Guess it will have to wait" Koga said as he layed her down on the futon and went to check on the rest of the pack.

a couple of hours later

Kags awoke to something cool on her forehead. It was a wet rags.

"Finally awake I see." Koga said smiling down at her. "Do you feel up to a chat?" he asked.

"Sure" was all she said.

"While I was gone I came across some interesting news." Koga started.

"Really? Did you find out where Naraku is hiding?" Kags asked excitedly.

"No…Not really…This has to do with you Kags or should I call you by your real name! Kagome, Princess of the Youkai!" Koga yelled furiously. "Why didn't you tell me who you were or that you are demon!" he questioned.

"Because that's why I was hurt so bad when you found me. Somehow Naraku found out who I was and sent his minions after me. He thought if he could kill me then he could prevent my destiny from coming true." Kagome said as she started to cry.

"I…I'm…sorry. I…I didn't mean to make you cry." Koga said nervously (AN: Koga like any sympathic guy doesn't like to see girls cry.)

"Promise you won't tell a soul!" she pleaded.

"I promise if you will tell me the entire story." Koga bargained.

"Fine. It all started on my first birthday…It was a happy celebration, but one of my gift was a curse and it changed my life forever. Kikyou showed up and cursed me that on my 21st birthday I shall be the gateway to all demons demise including my own thus bringing peace and harmony to the human race and what a fate to be your own demise. Several gifts were given to counteract the curse and it was finally change to where instead of the demise of all demons that I would be the ruler of all demons. I'm sure that doesn't sound like much of a curse but to bring peace and harmony to the land I must go through several years of pain, conflict, and loss now and during my ruling. Plus it's not easy having to live with your life on the line every single moment of the day so my childhood wasn't a happy one for several reasons." Kagome explained.

"That's awful to have to go through that as a child. I to understand to an extent what you have to go through being the prince of the wolfs and everything but I didn't have such a hard childhood." Koga said.

"There's more. Many of the demons of the land were upset with the curse so I had many attempts on my life until my parents died protecting me. Then I was sent to live and train with monks and priestesses of another village far from my home and were my parents had died protecting me. After they died I vowed that no one would ever find out who I was and my destiny. I trained with the monks and priestesses for 10 years and until I left no one did find out who I was." Kagome finished.

"I heard a rumor about a legendary demon princess that was beautiful beyond compare and how she disappeared when she was 2 and by now she would have been 18." Koga answered "I just don't get one thing…How did you conceal you demon scent?" Koga questioned.

"Before my parents died in battle they used the last of their energy to disguise me as a human so that no one would find out it was me and try to kill me. As I grew I learned how to control my scent, but only for a little bit." she explained.


End file.
